creepypastas_all_creepy_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Yurmin Version
Ciao, il mio nome è Mewave89... ed ero il miglior giocatore di pokémon di tutti i tempi. La mia esperienza iniziò nel 1998, quando, per natale, i miei genitori mi regalarono un Gameboy con Pokémon Versione Blu. Ricordo che lo vidi per la prima volta dietro una vetrina in un negozio di videogiochi, e visto che Pokémon era il mio cartone preferito in assoluto, pregai i miei genitori che me lo regalassero. Quando, la mattina di natale, aprii il pacco, ero semplicemente estasiato... avevano accontentato la mia richiesta. Il giorno dopo, chiamai i miei amici, anch'essi possessori di un gameboy e gli mostrai il mio nuovo gioco. Ricordo che ridevano ad ogni cosa che facevo. Ogni volta che il mio cammino si interrompeva per via di un pokémon selvatico, si sganasciavano dalle risate. E la cosa faceva ridere anche a me. Adesso sicuramente penserete che non c'era era assolutamente nulla da ridere, ma fate conto che era il primo gioco di pokémon, ed ero uno dei primi che lo possedeva in città. Da quel giorno, nacque un'intensa passione per l'universo dei pokémon. Incominciai ad acquistare accessori sempre nuovi per il mio gameboy, ed ogni giorno allenavo i miei pokémon sempre di più. Per racimolare denaro, facevo dei lavoretti per il vicinato. Alcuni erano semplici, altri invece richiedevano un po' di olio di gomito... ma non demordevo, perché avrei utilizzato quel denaro soltanto ed esclusivamente per i giochi sui Pokémon. Il tempo passava, e la mia bravura si trasformò in maestria. Ero il giocatore di pokémon più in gamba della città, I miei amici organizzarono dei piccoli tornei, dove portai il mio gameboy e sfidai altri ragazzi della zona. Alcuni, venuti a conoscenza della mia abilità, arrivarono pure da città lontane, il che mi meravigliava. E vincevo, vincevo sempre. Ero il migliore. Qual'era la mia tecnica? Semplice: pura devozione per i miei pokémon. Vederli ora, sono solo delle semplici sprites... ma dietro quello schermo, apparivano così... vivi. Gli anni passavano, e le tecnologie progredivano. Uscì il primo gameboy advance, e grazie ai vari lavoretti estivi, me lo riuscii a permettere. Poi, acquistai pokémon zaffiro, e la storia ricominciava. Devozione, cura e amore: sono questi i tre accorgimenti per diventare il pokémaster n.1. Mentre crescevo, sentivo aumentare la mia devozione per i pokémon, essi erano legati a me... e io a loro. Ora come ora, non riuscirei a contare tutte le ore che ho passato coi pokémon... ma non mi importava. I pokémon sono la mia vita, il mio sangue. Incominciai a partecipare ai tornei regionali... ma il risultato non cambiava mai: vincevo sempre. Allora, decisi di creare un piccolo sito internet, dove avrei postato i miei punteggi e le statistiche dei miei pokémon. Ogni giorno arrivavano diversi messaggi, tutti giocatori di pokémon. Essi mi chiedevano consigli e richieste. Uno di loro, particolarmente fastidioso, attirò la mia attenzione. Si chiamava "Yurmin" e sosteneva di essere il miglior giocatore di pokèmon della terra. Io, sinceramente, non gli credevo. Ehehe... il miglior giocatore di pokémon della terra. Probabilmente era uno dei tantissimi sedicenti campioni di pokémon. Continuava a inviarmi domande e richieste totalmente inutili. - I pokémon sono pokémosi per te? La pietra foglia funziona con Mewtwo? Uscirà pokémon porpora? - e tante altre domande insensate. Ne ho avuti di fans strani, ma lui fu il soggetto più fastidioso che abbia mai visto. Ogni volta che eliminavo il suo messaggio, me ne inviava un altro. Così, decisi di bloccare il profilo. Ma lui, in qualche modo, riusciva comunque ad inviarmi i suoi messaggi fastidiosi e senza senso. Bene, evidentemente avevo davanti un hacker da quattro soldi. Allora, decisi di rispondergli, ma non feci in tempo a scrivere che mi inviò un altro messaggio. Quest'ultimo diceva soltanto - Giochiamo?- Non so perché, ma quella frase mi parve piuttosto minacciosa. Mi inviò un link, era un file .exe. Ovviamente, non lo aprii: era sicuramente un virus. Ma non feci in tempo a chiudere la posta elettronica che il browser mi avvisò di un download completato. Lo schermo si oscurò. Lo stomaco mi si contorse. A breve sarebbe apparsa la famigerata schermata azzurra e tutto sarebbe finito. Chi diavolo era? Che cosa voleva da me? Ad un tratto, partì una serie di suoni in 8bit che conoscevo molto bene. Era l'introduzione di Pokémon Cristallo. Solo che al posto di "Crystal Version", c'era scritto "Yurmin Version". Pigiai il tasto esc, ma il programma non si interrompeva. Ero costretto ad iniziare. Iniziai la partita, il gioco era in inglese. Lo sapevo a memoria, la lingua non era affatto un problema. Il gioco iniziò, fin qui niente di anormale. La cameretta non presentava niente di diverso. Scesi le scale e mia madre, come di consueto, si avvicinò a me per dirmi qualcosa. Dopo il dialogo con mia madre, uscì di casa ed entrai nel laboratorio del professor Elm. La schermata di selezione del pokémon non presentava niente di strano. Scelsi Cyndaquil (i pokémon fuoco sono sempre stati i miei preferiti). Dopo di che, uscii fuori, e mi incamminai verso est. Attraversai l'erba alta e, come previsto, apparve un pokémon selvatico. La battaglia era iniziata, ma io non ero affatto intenzionato a giocare. Premetti di nuovo il tasto esc, ma non succedeva assolutamente niente. Pigiai dei tasti a caso, niente. Dopo qualche secondo, tirai un sospiro e quando apparve il box con le mosse e l'inventario, cominciai a giocare. Scelsi la mossa "azione", e appena il mio pokémon attaccò, capii che c'era qualcosa di strano. Il mio attacco prosciugò i punti salute del pokémon avversario. E quando quest'ultimo scomparve dallo schermo, la mia barra exp salì così tanto che Cyndaquil aumentò di due livelli. Ah... bene, era questo l'obiettivo di codesto Yurmin? Costringermi a giocare a una versione ultrafacilitata di Pokémon Cristallo? Continuai a giocare, tanto con il ritmo che andavo solitamente coi giochi pokémon e con i trucchetti che conoscevo avrei finito il gioco in meno di un'ora. Incontrai diversi allenatori, e misi KO in una sola mossa tutti i loro pokémon. Il mio pokémon saliva continuamente di livello, con estrema facilità. Incontrai diversi pokémon selvatici e li sconfissi tutti, fino a quando il mio pokémon si evolse. "Congratulazioni, il tuo Cyndaquil si è evoluto in un YURMIN." disse il gioco. Il mio pokémon si era trasformato in un'inquietante chiazza nera con due grossi occhi. Ma che diavolo era. Non vi era alcuna descrizione del pokémon, soltanto che era di tipo PSICO. Lasciai perdere e continuai a giocare, così in un batter d'occhio avrei finalmente finito questo scempio. Parlai con un'allenatrice. Ad un tratto, il box di dialogo scomparve e l'allenatrice si liquefò davanti ai miei occhi. Partì una musichetta ad 8bit che non conoscevo ed apparve un nuovo box di dialogo che diceva "You're mine." Quando la musica si interruppe, il corpo disciolto dell'allenatrice scomparve. "Sei mio"... si stava... riferendo a me? Provai a parlare con un altro allenatore, e anche quest'ultimo si sciolse. Attraversai l'erba alta, ma dei pokémon selvatici nessuna traccia. Questa volta, non parlai con un allenatore, ma decisi di parlare con un vecchietto. Si squagliò anche lui. La cosa incominciò a spaventarmi. Parlai con l'infermiera del centro pokémon, anche lei si sciolse. Ogni volta che parlavo con qualcuno, quest'ultimo si liquefaceva, e ogni volta appariva la stessa frase con la stessa musichetta. Decisi di tornare al punto dove avevo iniziato, il mio intuito mi suggerì che, in casa mia, poteva esserci qualcosa. La musica si interruppe, quando entrai in casa. "Mia madre, era lì, che mi fissava. Allora ci parlai. Pochi secondi dopo, la donna mi disse "I'm watching you, Ricky". Poi, si sciolse anche lei, come tutti coloro a cui avevo parlato. Improvvisamente, il gioco si distorse. Era come se lo spettro dei colori fosse stato invertito. I'm watching you Ricky..." Ricky è il mio nome, come fa a saperlo? Chi diavolo è questo Yurmin?! Uscii fuori di casa, mi ritrovai in un ambiente surreale. Incominciai a camminare, quando una sagoma nera apparve in fondo alla via, e si avvicinò a me. Lo schermo si oscurò. Due occhi minacciosi, immersi nel buio, mi fissavano. Un box di dialogo mi diceva: -Thank you so much for-a playing my game!-... Il tutto accompagnato da un'inquietante canzone ad 8bit. Non so perché, ma ebbi l'impressione di averla già sentita quella frase. Premetti INVIO, e ritornai al gioco. Improvvisamente, il mio personaggio si sciolse come tutti gli altri. E appena la musica finì, il gioco si interruppe. Mi tremavano le mani, mi sentivo male... stavo per svenire. Pigia il tasto invio, poi esc, ctrl alt canc, niente. Colpì la tastiera più volte, niente da fare. Spensi il computer e lo riaccesi. Tolsi la batteria e la rimisi, ma la schermata nera continuava ad apparire. Dal computer provenne un forte odore di bruciato mischiato ad uno strano sentore che non riconoscevo, sembrava acido gastrico o qualcosa del genere. Era finita: il mio computer era andato, tutti i miei lavori, i miei progetti... in fumo. Passai la notte in bianco, volevo urlare e rompere tutto, ma avrei svegliato i miei. Che diavolo di gioco era? Chi poteva aver creato una cosa del genere? Lurido bastardo. Incominciai a camminare per la mia stanza, in preda ad un raptus di rabbia. Dopo un ora, mi calmai e mi misi a letto. Passai tutta la notte a pensare a ciò che avevo visto. Il mattino seguente, portai il computer da un tecnico, per farlo riparare. Passai la giornata a sperare che tutto si sarebbe risolto, la sera il tecnico mi chiamò. Mi disse, sconcertato, che il processore e il disco rigido del mio computer si erano letteralmente fusi. Sostenne che mai aveva visto una cosa così. Quando il tecnico aprì il mio portatile, era come se fosse stato versato dentro dell'acido solforico. Ero sbalordito. Purtroppo non c'era nulla da fare, il mio computer era da buttare. Non c'era più nulla di recuperabile. Per diversi giorni, stetti male. Era come se avessero strappato e bruciato una parte di me. Qualche giorno dopo andai da un mio amico, per usare il suo PC. Mi connessi al mio sito internet... e sbarrai gli occhi. La mia pagina era stata cancellata, insieme a tutti i miei contenuti... i miei record, gli screenshot e i video dei tornei. Stavo per svenire. Non poteva trattarsi di una coincidenza, era stato lui. Chiunque egli sia, non è un semplice hacker... è qualcosa di più. Egli mi ha costretto ad usare il suo gioco, ha distrutto il mio computer e ha cancellato il mio sito web... per il solo scopo di annientare tutto ciò a cui tenevo di più. Che cosa voleva da me? Perché mi ha fatto questo? Da quell'episodio, si generò in me una sorta di paura per internet e l'informatica in generale. Smisi di usare il computer e mi dedicai ad altre attività. Per molti era ridicolo, ma ogni volta che vedevo un computer mi si irrigidiva il corpo. Talvolta, quando chiudevo gli occhi, rivedevo per un secondo, quegli occhi nel buio che mi fissavano. Da quell'oscuro episodio, passarono diversi anni. Mi trasferii in un altra nazione e acquistai un nuovo computer. Erano usciti tanti altri giochi di pokémon ma, oramai, non mi interessavano più. Pur essendo passati tanti anni da quell'episodio, faccio ancora dei sogni legati a quella vicenda. Yurmin è divenuto parte dei miei incubi... e ne farà parte per sempre. Quello che ho raccontato, è solo uno dei diversi episodi in cui Yurmin è protagonista. Nel 2007, un utente francese sostenne di aver avuto a che fare con un hacker. Stando ad un suo messaggio trovato in un forum, egli si ritrovò ad usare una versione per pc di Chrono Trigger. La stessa cosa, avvenne ad un utente in Brasile, mentre chattava con un amico si ritrovò a giocare ad una versione modificata di Final Fantasy 3. Il caso di Ricky è uno degli episodi più inquietanti in cui Yurmin è protagonista. Yurmin è considerato uno degli hacker più pericolosi in circolazione. La sua inumana maestria ha portato a far credere a molti che non fosse un essere umano, ma una cosa è sicura: Yurmin è un soggetto maligno. Egli sfrutta ciò a cui tieni di più per usarla contro di te. Quando ti cattura, non puoi sfuggirgli. Egli gioca con te, per poi punirti distruggendoti il computer. Ma non si limita solo a questo, vuole lasciarti un ricordo indelebile, una cicatrice. Yurmin è avvolto dal mistero, non si sa di preciso chi sia e da dove venga, ma una cosa è sicura: egli è da qualche parte... nei meandri più tetri di internet. Stai molto attento, perché, pur essendo inattiva, egli potrebbe sfruttare la tua webcam per spiarti... in attesa di attaccare.